


The Big Move

by Y3na



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lime, M/M, Multi, Other, Sentence Prompts, etc. - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y3na/pseuds/Y3na
Summary: So, Tumblr is being really dumb right now, so I’m moving my writing here until they fix their shit.This is a collection of random x reader fics I've written.If you want, feel free to send an idea for me to write!If you ever wanna chat/read my other work/cry abt ur fave hq characters pls hit me up at serves-up.tumblr.com





	1. ☆Rules☆

Sooo...here are my rules

NSFW and triggering requests (including drug and alcohol use-aka marijuana and any alcohol) are allowed.  
CxC ships will be allowed later, right now I’m taking x reader or general requests  


I like more elaborate requests, but you can send me things that let me get imaginative if you want  
No graphic NSFW scenarios rn, im just not good at smut? I may try a bit later tho

Also I love sentence starters and AU requests! Don't be afraid to be creative!

Comment down below to request!

 

Characters I write for (up for change depending on how I feel, so if you don’t see a character you line, request them anyway. I may write for them if I feel confident enough. These are just characters I definitely write for):

Karasuno

Daichi  
Suga  
Tanaka  
Nishinoya  
Asahi  
Kageyama  
Hinata

Nekoma

Kuroo  
Kenma  
Lev  
Yamamoto

Fukurodani

Bokuto  
Akaashi

Aoba Jousai

Oikawa  
Iwaizumi  
Matsukawa  
Hanamaki

Shiratorizawa

Tendou  
Goshiki  
Semi


	2. Morning Cuddles (Ushijima x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short thing where you cuddle with our face stoic captain. 
> 
> CC always welcome! <3

The cold air of your bedroom enveloped the two of you, causing you to nuzzle deeper into Ushijima’s bare, well-toned chest. He lifted the comforter over the two of you, restoring warmth to the upper half of your body. You sighed in relief, letting your eyes close and body relax against him. You paid close attention to the man below you, the rise and fall of his warm chest was steady, and the sound of his heartbeat was a melodic tune in your left ear.

It was moments like these you cherished the most, the intimacy between the two of you felt so natural and easy and the stress of the oncoming day was a mere spark in your mind you couldn’t bring yourself to worry about now. Everything about this relationship seemed…right. You and Ushijima understood each other like no one else could. You had him down to a science, even the simplest change in his face or body language could alert you to a change in his mood or a feeling left unspoken. And these feelings weren’t unreciprocated. Ushijima actually does his best to help you and relate to you. You’ve uncovered such an unusually caring and loving side of him you were never aware existed. He was kind, gentle, and an excellent lover (in more ways than one), he just wasn’t as expressive as others.

Ushijima shifted a little, then draped his arm over you. This was one of his abstinent ways of showing his affection, however, you appreciated the gesture nonetheless. You moved your head to give him a gentle kiss on his heart, and he began rubbing your back fondly. You let yourself be consumed by his warmth as you faded back into sleep.


	3. Sleepy (Kuroo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling is one of my fave things to write lmao. Just take this.

You tossed to your side, sighing in annoyance. It was somewhere inbetween the single digits of the wee morning, and you still couldn’t get to sleep. Stretching yourself out and groaning softly, you pulled up the comforter and wrapped it around your face, allowing darkness to consume you. After a few minutes, you still didn’t feel the relief of sleep weighing down your eyelids.

You flipped the comforter off you and sighed. What have you done to deserve this torture?

A shifting beside you made you internally facepalm. You forgot your boyfriend, Tetsurou, was sleeping beside you. You really, really need to work on suffering in silence. He shifted to the side to face you, although the room was dark, his face was softly illuminated by the faint moonlight peeking through your blinds.

“Hey…can’t sleep?” His voice was low and sultry due to tiredness.

“Yeah…I can’t fall asleep. Just one of those nights I guess.”

Tetsurou frowned. “Sorry, babe. Is there anything I can do to help?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know…I just can’t relax…”

Tetsurou scooted toward you, then wrapped one arm around your figure, the other going under your pillow allowing you to rest on it without making it fall asleep. He brought his body closer to yours placing his head above yours and letting you cuddle slightly into his muscular chest. The arm around you began rubbing your back soothingly.

You could feel the faint puffs of his breath against the top of your head as he spoke. “I hope this helps.”

You smiled in return, nuzzling his chest softly. “Yeah, I think it is.”

His gentle touches and warmth of his body heat gradually lulled you to sleep. Just before the feeling overcame you, you heard Kuroo speak quietly.

“Goodnight, (Y/N). Love you.”


	4. Pork Buns (Bokuto x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is gr8

“I got the juice!”

“YES.”

You made your way to the set up of many pillows and blankets on the floor, plopping down in front of Koutarou and setting a glass of juice in front of him. Koutarou’s grin brightened at the liquid’s appearance, he quickly grabbed it and took a huge gulp. After swallowing, Koutarou pointed to the T.V. screen.

“I finished setting up the game. No need to thank me, I’m just a genius”

You rolled your eyes at the owl man. “I can’t wait to crush you at Mario Kart.”

“You’re on! Like Donkey KONG.”

You stifled a laugh at Koutarou’s dumb joke, opting to just playfully tell him to shut up. Koutarou giggled to himself in response, the cute sound resonating in your ears and bringing a soft smile to your face. You turned on your old Wii. Thankfully, it greeted you with a operating welcome menu. You clicked on “Mario Kart” and started up the game.

The stakes have never been this high. At this moment, you felt the same amount of adrenaline coursing through your veins as if you were in the midst of some sort of daredevilish act. You were on the last race of the Grand Prix-the notorious Rainbow Road. You were on your final lap and in first place, with Koutarou following close behind. Although you were completely focused on prying victory from Koutarou’s greedy paws, you couldn’t help but steal a glance at his cute, concentrated face. His brows were scrunched in concentration that matched your own, flaxen eyes fixed on the old T.V. screen. His mouth was slightly open, tongue peeking from the clutches of his teeth. He was moving the controller in his hands wildly, and for once in a game of Mario Kart (thanks to motion controls), it actually had an effect on how he played. You couldn’t ignore the thoughts parading your mind, insisting how cute Koutarou looked like this. You shook your head and focused back on the game. It was a close match, but thankfully, you won.

After crossing the finish line, you cheered for yourself and fist pumped the air, relishing in the feeling of triumph. Koutarou, feeling an overwhelming amount of loss, instantly went to tangle his hands in his hair as he began lamenting his loss. After a few more seconds of excitement, you calmed down and looked over at Koutarou’s slumped figure. You smiled softly at him, then reached out to touch him sympathetically.

“Hey, Kou. You tried your best.”

“But I only got second plaaaaaaceeee……”

“Kou, that doesn’t matter. We both had fun! That’s all that matters, right?”

Koutarou rose and sat up. “I guess…still sucks to lose though.”

You patted his hard back reassuringly. “We can do something else now if you want? I’m getting kinda bored of Karting so much anyway.”

Koutarou, pouting a bit, answered. “…Can we watch a movie…?”

“Sure.”

His golden eyes peered up at you, a bit pleadingly, the pout quickly fading from his face. “And…..”

You raised a brow. “And?”

Koutarou quickly snatched your hands, engulfing yours in his large ones. The sudden warm, calloused feeling brought a rosy tint to your cheeks.

“Can we go get pork buns? Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase-” He was stopped by your finger gently placed on his lips.

“As long as you’re paying.”

Koutarou grinned and unsheathed his keys from his pocket. “Lessgo!”

As you walked into the corner store, you shivered at the sudden blast of AC hit you. The bright, fluorescent lights made you squint as you adjusted to the sudden change in lighting, holding out your hand a bit to protect yourself. Why did everything need to be twice as annoying at night? You shook off your chill and quickly followed behind Koutarou, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

Koutarou mosied around a bit before spotting something, eyes lighting up with excitement as a quick gasp exited his mouth. Koutarou grabbed a small, cylindrical bottle of what you assumed to be an energy drink and subsequently placed it between his legs. He looked over to you with the shittiest grin you’ve ever seen on a living creature.

“Hey, look, this is my dick.”

You gave him the classic “I’m severly done with your shit” look, but quickly, an idea formed in your head. You grabbed a huge bottle from the glass fridge behind you and placed the bottle between your legs.

“Well THIS is mine. You need to step it up, man.”

Koutarou quickly burst into laughter, and you dissolved into giggles a second after. You two garnered a few odd looks from strangers hanging around the store, but you guys didn’t mind at all. After recovering from the outburst, the two of you got your food (which Koutarou paid for, as promised) and left the store.

The movie Koutarou chose was Anchorman 2, of course. The two of you shared many, many more laughs that night at the absolute stupidity and genuine funny moments of the film. You couldn’t help but catch looks of Koutarou’s laughing face, his eyes crinkled and cheeks pink due to the laughter. Sometimes, you found yourself smiling during the serious parts of the movie while thinking about his elated face.

Sometimes, he was just so damn adorable without even realizing it.

You noticed how…close…Koutarou got to you throughout the movie. It seemed like after every thirty minute increment, he got around an inch closer to you. By the time the movie was over, he was merely less than an inch away from you. The closeness of his body brought another blush to your face.

You had to admit, you had a pretty big crush on your best friend. And the fact he was being so…touchy tonight had you expressing your feelings through physical means, which you considered too obvious.

You closed your eyes and took a deep, silent breath in order to calm yourself, hoping not to disturb Koutarou. Luckily, it didn’t.

Silence enclosed you two as you sat on the couch, the movie menu screen providing the only illuminance in the room for the two of you. Koutarou turned to you, humourous, tow-colored eyes facing you.

“Dude…why don’t we hang out more often? This has been so fun!”

You shrugged in response. “I mean…I don’t know. I guess college has just been taking a huge toll on the both of us.”

Koutarou sighed in content, relaxing back into the couch. “I should come over more often.”

You hummed in response, a bit unsure of what to say.

A few more moments of silence passed on before Koutarou broke it with an uncharacteristically meager voice.

“I really missed you.”

You were taken aback by the comment, but stuttered out a response.

“I-I really m-missed you t-too.”

Koutarou sat up and turned to face you, a more serious look taking over his face. “You know…I really value our friendship.”

The sincerity in his tone and his mindful gaze made it a bit difficult to respond, however, you pushed one out.

“I do, too.”

He inched a bit closer, almost leaning over you, gaze unfaltered.

“I really mean this, (Y/N), you’re my closest friend. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

You nodded, answering with a meek “I feel the same way.”, the genuine way he was saying this made a rosy blush bloom on your face. All thoughts left your mind, you could only focus on him and thick tension coating the air around the two of you. The major thing that irked you was the use of the word “friend”. You wanted that to change, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to alter fate. After a couple of seconds of sorting your words, you came up with a good question to pose to him.

“Do you…ever feel some sort of…weird connection between us…? Like, we were meant to be together…?”

Koutarou’s eyes widened slightly, then he impulsively gripped you face and went in for the kill. His (surprisingly) soft, warm lips pressed against yours forcefully, as if he was trying to convey years of pent up emotion through one action. You reacted by kissing him back harshly in return, savoring every moment your lips remained pressed together. He pulled back a couple of times, only to be drawn back by your fingers gently grabbing his chin, guiding him back to you, then slowly moving up to his cheeks as well, holding his face lightly. After a few minutes of repeating this, the two of you parted, breathing a bit laboured and hearts almost pounding out of your chests.

Koutarou kept his hands on your cheeks and gently stroked one with his thumb.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

You smiled up at him, then moved your hands to playfully slap his arm.

“Then you should’ve done it earlier, you goof.”

Koutarou gasped sarcastically in response, letting go of your face and giving you a faux mean look. “Hey, you could’ve made the first move too! I’m not the only one responsible for everything, right?”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “I was just testing to see how long you were gonna be chicken~”

Koutarou’s eyes narrowed, and he raised his hands over you, fingers outstretched.

No. He wasn’t.

A flurry of fingers attacked your midriff, making you burst into ugly laughter. You quickly pushed the man off you, jumping off the couch and readying yourself for a tickle fight. When Koutarou peered at you from the couch, the mischievous glint in his eyes was enough to make you consider forfeit and dark away, him trailing close behind.


	5. Pining. (Kuroo x Reader) Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my fave thing I've ever written lmao

“You’re ugly.”

“True.”

Kuroo sat on the purple bean bag chair in your dorm, laptop in lap, trying to work without your consistent distractions. Tonight, he was staying over at your dorm to help you finish your English project, the key word being “trying”. You continued to distract him often, attempting to get a rise out of the seemingly “calm and collected” captain. You two often quarreled like this, but Kuroo was immune to your playful insults of any caliber. Yeah, this type of relationship didn’t suit everyone, but you two were exceptionally close.

You and Kuroo had been best friends from the crib, your mothers introduced you at a young age, and the two of you were pretty much conjoined at the hip ever since. You two did everything together, you even tried volleyball because of Kuroo. You two were inseparable. And, just as expected, your relationship has held just as indomitable ever since. You two were in Uni now, yet still as close as ever. It was almost as if nothing had changed since childhood.

Although a bit nettled, Kuroo couldn’t help but think of how cute you looked right now. A mischievous smirk laced your face and your eyes were fixated on him, calculating for just the slight movement of his face to see if he was close to laughter. Kuroo maintained his poker face, trying not to give you the satisfaction you craved. Your short attention span was what caused you to have to ask for his aid, and he was not going to indulge you. After a few seconds more of studying his face, you ceased fire and slumped back in your computer chair, sighing in boredom. Kuroo chuckled a bit at your over dramatic action, and you excitedly shot back up again.

“HAH. Made you laugh!”

Kuroo playfully rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You’re dumb.”

“You’re more dumb.”

“It’s dumbER, not more dumb. No wonder why you needed help on your English project.”

You sighed in frustration, ungraciously accepting your defeat. “English is hard….okay….don’t judge.”

Kuroo raised a brow, making slight eye contact with you. “It’s hard not to judge when you don’t even know how to properly use your words.”

You pouted, adorably, if he may add. “Oh, I can use my words. In fact, I have four that fit this situation perfectly. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

Kuroo chuckled again, a bit louder this time. You were funnier than you gave yourself credit for. He tried to focus on finishing the project again, but decided it was probably time to quit working for the day anyway. You guys still had a couple of days to finish, and you seemed to be getting reckless. Yeah, he supposed he has some time to humor you right now. Kuroo shut his laptop and looked up at you sprawled out on the computer chair.

“Hey. Let’s call it quits for tonight. We still got time to finish later.”

You looked up from the floor and at him, pleasantly surprised. “Really? Are you sure?”

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah. I’m bored too. Let’s do something else.”

Your face broke out into a wide grin, Kuroo felt his heart stop. “Nice! What do you wanna do?”

After a second of recovery, Kuroo answered. “Weeeeell…I am kinda hungry. If you wanna go grab something to eat.”

You furrowed your brows and looked up, insinuating you were in thought. “Where should we go…other than a fast food place…It’s kinda late right now.” After a few seconds, your face lit up in realization and you hit a hand against your palm. “I know! There’s this cool ramen bar downtown! We should hit it up, they stay open pretty late.” Your

Kuroo was a little interested-ramen sounded good-but he wasn’t fully convinced. Right now, his ass was practically glued to this comfortable bean bag chair. Couldn’t you guys just hit up McDonald’s or something?

You noticed his apatheticism, and decided to bring out the big guns. “Aaaaaand…they serve mackerel…I heard its good too….”

Kuroo stood up and stretched. “Alright, I’m in.”

“Yes!”

The restaurant was pretty packed, despite it being pretty late now, however, the atmosphere of the place had a comforting, homey vibe. Upon walking in, the smell of spices and cooking meats made your mouth water. The two of you walked up to the counter and sat down, and you took this time to take in your surroundings.

Red paper lanterns were strung from the ceiling around the bar, suffusing the room with a dim, orange light. The walls were burgundy and lined with black around the edges, giving the simple ramen bar a more prestigious vibe. A few charcoal tables and chairs were placed in the middle of the room, obviously for customers looking to dine in for a while. You turned to the bar, spotting the many colorful bottles of alcohol lining the whole wall.

Hell yeah. You need some sake right now.

Thankfully, the bartender was present quickly and quickly got your ramen and drinks together for the two of you. While you ate, you made conversation with Kuroo, listening to him tell a humorous story about he and Bokuto.

“Yeah, I lost, but Bokuto kinda did too. He got so excited about winning, he breathed in too hard and threw up all the marshmallows!”

Kuroo watched you slam down your glass, laughing heartily at his comical tale. He didn’t think it was that funny, but he figured the effect of alcohol was influencing you. Also, he wasn’t complaining. The sound of your chuckling was music to his ears, and the casual hit to his shoulder delivered afterwards only had him craving to touch you more. He admired the beauty of your face in the warm candlelight. The soft glow accentuated your features, and the longer he stared, the more he felt his heart flutter in his chest. Although it was late, you still looked as gorgeous as ever to him. Your upturned lips and happy, slightly inebriated gaze was infectious. He couldn’t stop a loving smile from sneaking onto his face.

Although he was relishing your happiness and presence, Kuroo realized you probably needed to get home soon. You were obviously a little wasted, and the hour on the clock was creeping to the single digits. Being the less drunken, responsible one, he decided he’d do you a solid and take you home safely.

“Hey, c’mon. Let’s go home.”

“BUT…Kuroo~ I’m having….fun..” You spoke energetically at first, but a yawn interrupted your sentence.

“Nah, it’s late. And we can definitely have fun at your place.” He emphasized the end of the sentence with a playful wink.

You reacted by jokingly squaring him in the shoulder. Kuroo winced a bit at the hit, but didn’t hold it against you. You weren’t really aware of yourself right now.

“Shut up…PERV.” 

Kuroo snickered, then raised his hands in innocence. “Hey, I was just talking about a nice game of Monopoly. You’re the only perv here.”

“Whatever. Idiot.”

Kuroo stuck his tongue out at you and set some money down for the tab. He grabbed your hand and let your reluctant and plastered self out of the bar.

The drive home was short and sweet. Kuroo got you home with ease, and sneaked you back into your dorm.

Kuroo closed the door softly and sighed deeply. Although he had fun, he was relieved to be back in private again. The clean smell of your dorm eased his nerves. It smelled just like you. He took a deep breath through his nose and savored the scent of you, allowing himself to be enveloped in the comfort.

The sanctity of the atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of you plopping onto the couch and yawning loudly. Kuroo puffed some air out of his nose in amusement to your actions and walked over to the couch, sitting in front of it.

“How’re you doing, kitten?”

You groaned lethargically, then answered. “Tired…”

Kuroo rolled his eyes lightheartedly. “Duh. Hangover hitting you already?”

“No…I only had, like, one glass….”

“Two, actually. And we both know you’re a lightweight.”

You snorted at him and replied. “I’m not a lightweight! You…are…and you’re dumb…”

Kuroo smiled at your comment. “Yeah. I know.”

The atmosphere around you two became silent, yet it was still comfortable. Even in moments that would be awkward for others, you two always seemed to have an pleasant vibe no matter the situation.

“…Thanks…”

Kuroo was a little startled by your sudden comment.

“What?”

“For taking me home…thanks.”

Ah, the alcohol. You’re getting sappy.

“It’s no problem. I got your back.”

You were silent again for a couple of minutes, Kuroo began to think you were asleep, however, you spoke again.

“You’re…good, Kuroo.”

Kuroo remained silent, trying to process what you meant.

“You’re a good person….You always stick up for me…I want you to know I got your back too…” You paused for a few seconds. “You’re my closest friend.” Another pause. “I love you…”

Cue record scratch. Wait, what did you say? Kuroo’s heart began racing in his chest, and his mind raced at a mile a minute. He knew he really shouldn’t be taking what you said in your drunken stupor seriously, especially since it was preceded with an entirely platonic context, but he still couldn’t ignore the glimmer of hope peeking from the horizon of his mind. Could you maybe, possibly, by the alignment of the stars, reciprocate the feelings he bared for you?

“You…love me?”

You laughed quietly, as if this should be obvious knowledge to him. “Yeah, man. You’re my best friend.”

His heart stopped, this time not from something positive. It instantaneously weighed a thousand times more than usual, and plummeted to his stomach. Kuroo never felt so…betrayed. He really believed you harbored some sort of similar feelings for him…yet that was quickly negated by one word.

Friend.

Kuroo couldn’t help but regard how ironic it was that the definition of the word could turn from so optimistic to depressing in a swift amount of time

He managed to reply. “Yeah..I’m the best….friend.”

The word felt like a burning poison rising from his throat as he spat it out. Whoever said words don’t hurt was fucking wrong. He’d prefer sticks and stones to this right now.

A soft snore impeded the crestfallen thoughts rushing his mind. He looked over at you and noticed the odd, uncomfortable position you somehow passed out in.

Although he was aware of your feelings, he couldn’t cease his own. Kuroo picked you up from the couch, allowing himself a few seconds to appreciate your peaceful, sleeping face, then brought you to your own bed.


	6. Care. (Tsukishima x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing for Tsukki isn't one of my strong suits but I really tried!! 
> 
> If you ever wanna chat with me/see my headcanons and other writing/or just cry abt hq check out my tumblr: https://serves-up.tumblr.com/

You reclined yourself back in Tsukishima’s bed, sighing in content. This really was the life. Tsukishima’s bed was litterally one of the most comfortable things you’ve ever laid on, and you were pumped to be able to just chill out on it. 

Tsukishima invited you over today to “help him study”. You knew, however, he didn’t need any help at all. He just needed an excuse to ask you to hang out without sounding like he actually wanted to spend time with you. You playfully rolled your eyes while thinking about the blond middle blocker’s futile attempts at pretending to be passive. You could see right through that four eyed nonchalant nerd. 

A soft sigh of annoyance interrupted your thoughts. Speak of the devil. You looked over to the white desk in front of you where he sat. Tsukishima was hunched over some busy work, mindlessly jotting things down while listening to some music. You closed your eyes, letting the relaxing sound of his scribbles and the faint sound of the tunes drifting from his headphones ease your nerves. After a few minutes of this calming regime, you decided to at least offer to help Tsukishima out. That’s what you were here for, right?

You tossed a nearby pillow at the blondie. It hit him in the back, causing him to jump a bit. He tenses up and turned to you, pausing his music and giving you a scowl.

“Hey, nerd. What'cha listening to? Some weird binaural beats to help you focus?”

Tsukishima tsked at you comment. “No…BROCKHAMPTON’s new album just came out.” 

Your eyes widened a bit. “Oh really? I never pegged you as a hip-hop kinda guy.”

Tsukishima shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m more of an all music kind of guy.”

“Even country?”

Tsukishima grimaced.

“You got me there.”

You laughed at his honesty. Tsukishima was a riot when he could let go. 

As your giggles died down, you felt a tickling sensation grow strong in your nose. Soon afterward, a strong sneeze followed suit. Curses, you knew you should’ve taken some allergy meds when your mom offered this morning. 

Tsukishima’s previous expression shifted into one of concern. He swivels around to face you fully and moved his headphones away from his ears.

“Hey, are you okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, Tsukishima. I’m fine. Just a bit of hay fever, I guess.” 

Tsukishima plucked a tissue from the box on his desk and handed it to you. “Here.”

“Thanks.” You blew your nose quickly, then balled up the paper and threw it in the in bin next to his door.

“Also, I have some Benadryl. If you need it.”

You smiled a bit at the male. Was he doing what you thought he was? 

“Tsukki~” you teased, “Why are you being so attentive all the sudden?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes placed his headphones back where they once were, remaining silent.

Desiring to get a reaction out of him, you egged him on. “What? You care about me or something?~”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, and ever so slightly, you saw a pink tint rise to his cheeks. He opened his mouth to likely say something snarky in retort, yet closed it, his eyes averting yours. After a few moments, with his cheeks steadily darkening, he muttered back.

“…Yes.”


End file.
